


Snowflake

by Beakaboochu



Series: An Artists Love [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny can't take a hint, Jack has another family, M/M, Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had his own inspiration for his art. But inspiration can turn to love. Love can sometimes slowly ruin ones life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Here it is.
> 
> I am learning Criminal Law right now for my forensic major. This little piece is me taking a break from studying and also my first attempt at any shipping. This story is mostly done but taking a second look at it, it may change, but I will be posting a chapter a day if I have time unless something changes. Thank you for your patients with me on my stories.
> 
> Any comments would be welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The frost Jack creates is often called a work of art.

How every band of ice curves with its own grace. Each snowflake is different from the next and no matter how many there are, no two are the same. 

Jack learned many things during his 300 years by watching other people. Many of his frost creations were inspired by different artists world wide. But his snowflakes were learned from a very special someone.

Every year Jack would watch as the Easter Bunny hid his googies for all the children to find. When the children were done, if there were any eggs left behind, Jack would scoop them up and admire the art on each egg. 

He realized if he looked closely enough, no two eggs were alike. Each one was their own creation of wonder. Jack loved the art on the little eggs.

Slowly he began making snowflakes differently. Changing the weather just a small amount, shifting conditions until each snowflake was a miniature miracle of science. Within each snowflake there was some type of art. 

Some had sceneries of the slowly growing towns he had passed through, others were of a starry night sky. Most had pictures of children playing different games, from snowman building to snowball fights to just simply sitting around with family holding mugs in their hands.

Jack was proud of his works.

He continued to watch the Easter rabbit, gazing at the treats for more inspiration, creating his own form of art. It took years for Jack to realize that little rabbits had found their way into each snowflake.

When he did, needless to say, it did not go over well.

Jack was spreading his special snow over a forest, avoiding the populated areas as to not disturb his favorite artists day. 

He flitted through the flakes chasing them about laughing happily at the pictures inside each one when he began to see a repeating figure.

Jack slowed down, held out his hand to catch a hand full of flakes to hold up to his eyes.

In each one he saw a small rabbit, either cleaning itself, running around in a field or curled up in a corner _smiling_ of all things at the children with their families.

Jack began making more snow shifting the elements to change the art but the bunny was always in each art. 

Jack began to feel frantic making more and more snow in order to try to change the one consistency that was in each snow flake but failing. 

He finally slowed down looking around at each one of the snowflakes, slowly understanding and accepting what the picture meant.

Jack Frost had fallen in love with his artist, the Easter Bunny.

Jack could feel his face begin to warm in a blush at this realization, a slow smile gracing his features. 

He let himself feel the warmth spread though out his cold body warming his toes and softening his eyes. 

He wished he could talk to the Easter being but knew there would never be a chance for someone of spring to talk to him when the spirits of his own season tried to kill him. But he could love from afar. 

He had seen the humans do it. If they could, he could.

With that thought in mind he flew away happy, with a warm heart not seeing the gray fur pop up out of a hole behind him glaring after him.

It was years later when Jack realized that Easter had been ruined for that area, and he found out in a devastating way.

Jack was walking around a field full of all kinds of different flowers trying to find new things to create into his flakes when he fell forward to the ground as a blow to the back of the head hit him unexpectedly.

Jack rolled to his feet staff held in a defense position, expecting another winter spirit when his eyes alighted on green fury filled eyes.

Jack gulped, his eyes growing wide as he realized his artist stood right in front of him... glaring at him.

He tilted his head, easing his stance to a more relaxed one, smiling up at the rabbit. But the shift just seemed to make the Easter being more upset.

The bunny began a rumbling growl, bringing his boomerang back up into a combat position. 

Jack took a step back, startled at the aggressive nature. He tried to ease the tension by holding up both hands in a surrender gesture smiling again saying “Hello, its nice to meet you. I'm Jack Frost. Your the Easter Bunny right?”

The words had no calming affect on the spirit, if nothing else it seemed to aggravate him more.

“O' course ya know who I am! Your the bloody blighter that ruined Easter!”

Jack looked at the Rabbit startled. “When did I ever ruin Easter, I made sure every year to keep any snow away from---” 

“68' ya daft! Ya spread such a thick blanket of your white crap that no ankle bitta was able to leave their houses let alone collect any googies!”

Jacks eyes widened in realization as he learned how much his franticness for figuring out his infatuation for the being before him had ruined any chances that anything could come of it.

He lowered his eyes slumping forward in defeat. “I'm sorry... I didn't know--”

“Of course you knew!” The spirit interrupted again with a shout “All you winter spirits are the same, trying to cause chaos and kill off the actual important things!”

Jack winced looking back up to see the hate in the others eyes. He almost broke down from the beings next words, so filled with hate.

“If I eva see you anywhere near me googies again I will personally throw ya into boiling water!”

With that the Easter Bunny tapped a foot and disappeared down a hole leaving a small flower in its wake.

Jack's figure sank inwards even more. He felt the dark hole that always waited on the outsides of his consciousness begin to grow in an attempt to consume him.

He took a deep breath. 

Jack Frost did not live as long as he did and as alone as he did by being depressed by some minor set back.

Sure the Easter Bunny hated him, but he had already decided to love him from far away without the rabbit knowing.

This changed nothing, even if the stupid Kangaroo misunderstood.

Huh Kangaroo, thats a good name for the Easter being. He did have that odd accent from the Australian land. 

Yep Kangaroo. 

Jack nodded, a grin forming on his face a the new nickname for the Easter Kangaroo. He wondered what the bunny would say to that. 

With way to much mischief in mind for one who almost lost all hope, Jack jumped into the air determined to spread a little snow in the land down under.

If he can't have his love, then he'll just have his hate. Either way, the Easter Kangaroo would know who he is.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp things changed. I took another look and I found myself pressing the delete button to redue the story. It will not update every day. It will be every (hopefully) Monday. I am so sorry. But I am happy to say this is a much better story then the one I had before. 
> 
> Thank you. Comments are always welcome. And to you two who have already done so thank you thank you thank you!!! Your comments help me know im not a total failure at this :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I reread this chapter this morning and now after my classes I came back to fix a few things. I am so sorry for the painful spelling errors.

2  
From 80' to 2013 Jack made sure Kangaroo, (who he found out was really called Bunny by friends which meant he will never call him that, even if it made his heart feel a little more cold with that knowledge) never forgot about him.

There were a few times when their confrontations came to blows. Those times, sadly enough, were the best. 

Even if his love did not realize it, Jack treasured every hit. 

With each new bruise and sometimes scratches Jack could have proof that the being of his affections had touched him. Sometimes in the very rare moments of blackness, in order to pull him back out he would imagine those proofs of touch to be proof of love.

And once again he would be ok.

Always an optimist, if not a twisted optimist, Jack made himself find good things in the encounters, not just being able to be touched.

With each new encounter a new blizzard of snowflakes was made. Each one giving off a picture of a bunny playing instead of angry, a loving bunny instead of one filled with hate for the creator. 

Every blizzard made this way was turned into snow days, with laughing children feeling the warmth and love Jack felt as he made the storms. 

Even if the feelings were not quite right. Even if they were part of his twisted optimisum.

With each time the two met, Jack would come up with a new blizzard full of pictures. 

If the Kangaroo was out looking at new flowers or colors, then Jack would begin combining his frost with the vibrant colors to come up with his own version of the colors.

Winter style pigments, and hues, driving Kangaroo crazy everytime.

Each time instead of yelling and hate filled words, Jack would imagine a day full of playing with the being.

Him and his artist would trade art styles instead of blows. Colors instead of bruises. Love instead of Hate.

On his darkest of days, crafting his beautiful snowflakes with the saddness of empty moons, cold embraces, and blank stares Jack allows the true lonelyness of the hate from his artist to sink in.

He never allows himself to drop into the darkness but he will skim along the edges. Those are the days the cold bites and the wind howls.

Then he met a few new "friends". 

Ms. Karma, Mr. Destany, and the ever loving Man in the Moon.

The three of them conspired agaisnt him to throw him in with his very own artist. Jack was forced to fight side by side with his very own artist. Three times he almost slipped up in his own plan to love without telling. One time... well one time he almost let that pesky darkness take over.

Sitting on a tree, just a small ways away from Norths workshop, Jack went over the past few days, creating a new storm full of art for unsuspecting towns.

The first time he almost broke his rules was when Kangaroo went and found him.

Thoughts like he came to find me, me!!! Maybe. Maybe I can call him that now. Raced through his mind in the time it took for him to lean on his staff, cheerfully saying "Bunny!" For the first time.

But as soon as the name rolled of his lips, his soaring and hope filled heart sank when the Easter Bunny looked at him with the same hate filled eyes.

The same ones he had since 68'.

Well. Jack sent off a storm full of hope as he turned the encounter into one where Kangaroo had come for him not because he was chosen for some position but because he missed him.

The second time was not his fault. The stupid Kangaroo started it!

Jack was looking all around the Warren gaining even more inspiration for his snowflakes while helping get the Easter eggs painted.

They may not be the same eggs he loved but each one was still a small work of art if he had anything to say about it. Every egg marching towards the entrance so very important for his special artist to stay alive if Toothiana and her palace help true to all of them.

Jack was chasing after a particular egg he himself had created with his special rabbit sleeping curled around a messy haired young girl when he spotted his Kangaroo holding the very same child tenderly.

He landed next to them, half expecting to be told off, so when Kangaroo told him "not bad yourself" Jack almost broke down and confessed if it wasnt for the reality that his artist was simply extending a metaphorical olive branch.  
Well if he cant have his love then he will gain his comradery.

Jack formed a storm full of wonder and new chances to drift over Yugoslavia.

Jack grimaced as the memory of the Easter came back. All the dark feelings, the loss of everything he loved.

The loss of his artist as he failed because of the want to belong somewhere, to truly be loved.

In Antarctica he was not just going to throw the tooth box, but himself as well.

If Pitch Black had not stepped in at that point he might have done it. He may have given up everything because maybe then his artist would be happier if he was not there.

How ironic the King of Nightmares himself saved Jack Frost.

A swirling howling storm filled with tears hurtled to Russia upon its creators command.

But what gave Jack back his umph, his happiness what not just gaining his memories, or believers, or even the precious grateful look from a baby Easter being.

No. It was afterwards at Norths workshop when they were celebrating Sandys return and Jack joining them when the Kangaroo pulled him aside.  
Jack was already almost vibrating with joy from all the events but his artist pulling him outside the room then hesitantly pulling him into a hug? Oh he was ready to die the happiest spirit alive... or well dead as the case may be. 

"Listen Frostbite I'm sorry for bein such a bastard to ya. You really were just tryin to get some attention even if you didn' go about it right. I still shouldn'ta treated ya the way I did. Ya did good, you really are a good kid, one I'm glad to have as a friend." 

Jacks insides warmed up once more at being called a friend. From hated to comrade to friend? All in three days? Hello snow day full of happy flakes!!!

Jack hugged Bunny, (for now he can call him that, he is his friend now after all) back and kept ahold of him for as long as the overgrown rabbit would allow. Which oddly enough was awhile, not that Jack was complaining, when Bunny let him go there was a smile on his face.

"Now are we gonna stand out here all day or are we goin inta that party ah yours?" 

Jack grinned nodded and led the way back into the room feeling the happiest he has ever been.

Just like he promised, after crafting the flakes into ones with joyous dancing pictures inside, he imbued them with his Joy magic, sending them on their way to a college town that very much u it.

Jack nodded happily about his work then stood up, stretched and leaped into the air calling for her to take him once again to the land down under. This time not to bother his artist but to try his artists favorite form of art: sketching.

Heck if he could make little snowflakes have pictures he should do well with an actual pen and paper. 

In his eagerness to perhaps impress his artist he missed the flicker of movement in the snow rising up and watching him leave with grey desolate eyes.


	3. Shocking pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late.
> 
> Now what I am not sorry for is this chapter. Have fun!
> 
> Comments are welcome and very much enjoyed!!!

3 

Jack tossed the sketchbook towards Sandy as the two floated around on one of Sandy's dream clouds with a look of disgruntlement.

"These are terrible!! I'll just stick with my snowflakes, I can't sketch if my life depended on it!!" 

Jack Frost dramatically fell backwards throwing his arms above his head in defeat.

Sandy chuckled at the young mans antics, picking up the sketch book to take a look at the damage done. But when he opened the book, Sandy almost reached over and hit the little hooligan.

The first sketch was of the Australian outback at sunset.

Some how Jack had been able to use shadows in such a way that it showed the vibrant sunset splaying across the scrub area with trees in the foreground. Two kangaroos were leaping across the land, their bodies in such detail Sandy could almost see the fur playing in an unseen breeze.  
A giant lagomorph standing proudly on the corner of the page looking out across his adopted home land.

The next one was of Norths workshop in the middle of a snowfall.

This time there was less shading and more detail. In each window there was something going on it seemed. Either a toy flying past, a simple light on or even an elf or yeti seen working or goofing off. At the window to Norths office, many of his ice sculptures took up half the window. North himself was in the view of the window working on a Matryoshka doll that looked suspiciously like Jacks little doll. Each tower was drawn with wonderful detail, every tile and piece of wood could be seen if one looked close enough. The snowflakes themselves had their own details within but Sandy could not see what shapes they formed because of how small they really were. 

The third sketch was Tooth Palace. Jack used color pencils, seeming to experiment with colors trying a new type of median.

The Palace had just as much detail as the other two sketches, but this one used both the extreme detail and the shading from the previous sketches using color instead of black and white led. Colors merging together with detail made the Palace seem like it was coming right off the page. Tiny mini fairies flitted all around the palace either carrying precious cargo or running off to retrieve the dear memories of the children.

Now Sandy reached over to slap the back of Jack's head before he began fondly ruffling it as he turned the page to his own home, using a mixture of pointillism and Van Gogh's style.

Sandy's own abode was a series of islands all connected by dream sand slides. The bottom most island was a garden made for guests with patio like furniture scattered about the island. The next level up was a thick forest with images flitting through the trees. Up one more level is an entire land made of water with mermaids jumping, playing and overall having a great time in the water. The top most level was a mound of sand with different caves scattered throughout the structure with a hammock resting at the top with the moon shineing behind the whole floating island. Sandy himself was floating above his home in a sand-hot air balloon spreading his good dreams to children.

Sandy turned to the boy beside him, watching him fondly as Jack stayed laying back with eyes closed, a small smile on his face with a light pale red blush adorning his cheeks. Sandy closed the sketchbook without looking at the rest, already knowing they were just as good as the others. He handed the book back to the kid who slipped it into his hoodie pocket.

Sandy leaned back to lay with Jack on his sand cloud, watching the stars as he flicked his wrist to distribute the dreams. Both laid there all through the night until the sun began to rise over the eastern continent, Jack smiled at Sandy and leaped off the cloud to spread his center throughout the rest of the world while Sandy watched him fly away fondly, missing the dark gray clouds following after the young boy.

 

Jack perched on his staff looking out across his lake with his sketchbook in hand. The image forming under his fingers was of a small girl in a simple looking dress being taught by her older brother how to skate across the ice. Jacks hand trembled ever so slightly as the little sister took a more detailed shape, giving light into eyes that Jack himself will never see again.

So engrossed in making his sister perfect that he did not see the sky light up in the distance. He did not hear the rumble as if a growl from a wild animal.

Jack smiled down at his drawing as he finished with a flourish of signing his name at the edge. He nodded in satisfaction as he flipped through some of the other pages, stopping at Sandys castle. 

Jack took a deep breath and thanked MiM Sandy had not turned the page past that. 

His pride drawing in his sketch book was also one he did not need anyone to see. Especially any of the Guardians. They would never let him live it down, or worse... they would figure out his secret.

It was a picture of the Easter Kangaroo sleeping while covered in pain, surrounded by his googies. Some were painted, others were still white waiting for their shells to be painted. What gave Jack away was that, even to a child that knew nothing about art, the sketch was done with such careful loving detail that only someone who truely loved the subject in the art could create such an image. The fur in particular was extremely detailed, every piece of hair drawn to match the way the Kangaroo lay while the wind played lightly across it.

Jack blushed at the thought of anyone finding the sketch and promptly shut the book with a snap. He sighed looking up to the moon as usual when he discovered the clouds blotting out the moon, stars and just space in general.

A bolt of lightning raced across the sky, lighting up the clouds to show shadows gathered around looking down on Jack. The next bolt aimed right for Jack and missed by scant millimeters as he dived to the side to avoid bing struck.

Jack swung his staff around, shooting off a bolt of his own made of ice into the clouds towards where he last saw the shadows. The ice lit the surrounding clouds but revealed no shadows. 

Jack took a step back dropping into a defensive stance as yet another bolt came crashing down in front of him. All the hair on his body standing on end, crackling with the extreme volts emanating from the electric arrow.

He yelped, jumping back right into the path of another well aimed bolt, striking him dead on.

Jack could feel his flesh burning from where the bolt hit all the down to the soles of his bare feet. The small bit of frost that always covered him melted away leaving behind terrible angry looking burn marks that raced along his skin in the form of normal lightning.

Jack collapsed to the ground, twitching and convulsing as little shocks of electricity shot continuously through his body. 

Before he blacked out, Jack could see the shadowy figures step from the clouds reaching for him to perform the final blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this though. The next chapter, so far is my favorite just because it has shout outs to a fantastic show :D 
> 
> Oh and I may post it sooner depending if you guys ask nicely :)


	4. Furry painful parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked nicely so here you go :)
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments by the way! It always helps me write faster!

4   
Jack awoke to the sound of water being swished around. His whole body tingled and hurt and just.... Ow.

He groaned trying to curl in on himself but finding that doing so just hurt more. He hissed in pain until the hiss became a grateful sigh as cool water was gently applied to the burns on his shoulders.

Jack looked up into the concerned brown eyes of his first believer, slowly wiping his body with a cold damp cloth.

"Jack! Thank goodness you're alive! Your heart stopped for a long time and I thought you died but then it started up again and Cupcake told me and Caleb and Claude to take you to my house so we can cool you down. Her Dad's a doctor so she knew what to do and I have been putting really cold water on your burns until Cupcake gets back with some Aloe vera stuff that she said ---"

Jack cut him off with a slight groan as the previous gentle ministrations from before became a little more rough as Jamie got more and more frantic in his explanations. The child bit his lip as he went back to the soothing dabbing with the wet cloth across his favorite guardians body. 

It was silent in the room for all of five minutes (a new record for the two friends) when there was a gentle knock on the door. Cupcake came in with Sophie clutching onto her with one hand and holding a mini easter bunny that she got from North last year in the other. Cupcake smiled when she noticed Jack was awake, taking the damp cloth from Jamie to apply the green goop she was holding a bottle to the cloth and taking up the job of gently dabbing Jacks body.

The medicine in the Aloe worked almost instantly, Jack letting out a relieved sigh as his body slowly stopped hurting. The frost that always accompanied him froze the aloe to his skin to keep it working its soothing blissful magic.

Once Cupcake was done spreading the aloe across Jacks bare chest, arms and the bottom portion of his legs she sat back and nodded, indicating she was finished.

Jack closed his eyes to savor the cool feeling of the herb before he opened them back up to look around for his hoodie and sketchbook. When he did not see them he turned his gaze to the three children gathered around with an inquizitive look.

"Where is my hoodie? And my sketch book? Don't tell me they got burned off."

The children looked at each other with a mix of sympathetic, and sad expressions.

Cupcake stood up, went over to a plastic bag at the foot of the bed taking out the charred remnants of his shirt.

"I'm really sorry, theres just no saving your hoodie Jack. But.... we didn't find your sketchbook or even burned paper... we were able to get your staff, it's still good."

Jack glanced over to where Cupcake was looking, once again sighing in relief when he saw his beloved staff leaning against the wall of a corner.

Sophie came up to the bed, putting her hand on a part of Jacks arm that wasn't covered in burns or goop and asked, "Jack ok?"

Jack smiled at the small girl nodding his head slightly, "yeah Soph I'm alright, just a little achy is all." Ok not a little but the kid looked like she was going to cry if he said anything else, and if she started that Jack was in big trouble with a certain overprotective Kangaroo.

Sophie pouted anyways at the fact that he still hurt, looking down to think how she could help her friend. She noticed her Easter Bunny and brought it up to Jack's face saying "Bunny kiss Jack! Make boo boos stop hurting!!"

Jack choked, his face turning bright red with a small bit of frost coming over his cheeks. He winced as a jolt of pain hit him from coughing which just made him hurt more by wincing.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as the pain slowly subsided.

He turned back to a very distraught looking Sophie and smiled warmly. "Ya know I bet a kiss from a cute fairy kid would help my burns faster than an angry Kangaroo."

Sophie giggled shaking her head saying "not a roo, a bunny!" But she leaned forward anyways to kiss Jacks cheek singing "boo boos go away go away let us go play!"

Jack smiled at the sweet kid, slowly sitting up in the bed, taking deep breaths so as not to wince at the small jolts of pain chasing up and down his body. Both Cupcake and Jamie came forward to help Jack as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the mattress standing on shaky limbs. 

He took another deep breath and smiled down at the young kids. "Alright first things first. I need a shirt, it is so not polite to be half exposed around ladies. Jamie! Can I borrow something until I can find a new hoodie?"

Jamie nodded, hurrying over to his closet to find a big shirt that would fit his "older brother", letting out a shout of triumph when he found a big long sleeve night shirt with a blue police box on the cover covered in quotes.

Jack took up the shirt looking at the words. "Fantastic.... Allons-y... Geronimo.... Bad Wolf... Dr. Donner.... Spoilers... what the heck is this shirt? And is that a picture of a tie on it?"

Jamie grinned up at the guardian saying "bow ties are cool, don't you know that?"

Jack gave him a blank look getting an shocked one in return, "you don't know those quotes?! You really don't?? Oh man we have got to do a marathon!"

Before Jack could ask, there was an explosion of color across the sky, the aurora borealis dancing across the sky. Jack quickly pulled on the confusing shirt, grabbing up his staff and jumping onto the window sill. 

He turned around to the kids and gave a light solute "thanks for patching me up but I got to go!"

He leaped out the window into the wind flying towards Norths workshop, ignoring the pain shooting across his body.

Jack felt uneasy as soon as he came into sight of the workshop. All the windows were black, no light at all in any opening. One window was opened, the one going into Norths private work room. 

The one rarely ever open.

Jack winced as he landed down on Norths window sill to an dark empty room. He looked around, seeing no signs of a struggle but holding his staff in an offensive way.

He crept carefully out of the room, following down the hall, heading to the globe room. There were no yetis, no elfs.... no music....

What the heck is going on?! Where is everyone?

Jack began to panic, racing through the rooms but finding each one was empty of anyone or anything. 

Finally, as he rounded the corner towards the meeting room he saw a very dim flickering light coming from the room itself.

Jack slowly approached the doorway peeking in to see a table in the middle of the room with.... was that.... a cake?!? With candles?

He slipped into the room up to the cake to read the letters in a dark brown icing "Happy Birthday Jackson Overland Frost"

_No freakin way ___

_Suddenly the lights flashed on and a roar of garbled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"_

_"Jack"_

_"Frostbite"_

_"Sweet tooth"_

_"Hurgaber"_

_Jack jumped back hitting the table, holding back the gasp and flinch of pain from his burns hitting the table._

_All around him were yetis, elves and Guardians gathered around, grinning from ear to ear (which was quite a feat for a certain kangaroo... wait hes.... smiling... at me.... omg!!!)_

_.....ya know his mind really should not be able to swoon like some southern belle._

_Jack grinned just as wide as everyone else, extremely grateful for the frost covering all his burns from his dear friends._

_North came forward holding out his arms to give Jack one of his usual bear hugs, when he felt a gentle pressure around his waist as Sandy used one of his sand whips to lift him away from the impending pain that would most likely do worse than just crack a rib or two with the way his burns felt._

_Jack looked over at Sandy gratefully who winked at him, drew him over and gave him a hug. Smirking over Jack's head at a slightly sulky Santa._

_Tooth, seeing the game Sandy has going took up Jack in her arms, spinning him around squealing about how happy she is that its his birthday and they can celebrate it with him._

_Then Jack got the best birthday present he could ever get. _Ever ____

__Tooth passed Jack over to a pair of furry warm arms, and Jack really did just about swoon like a young Scarlett O'Hara._ _

__Bunny chuckled, nuzzling the top of Jack's head, "happy birthday Frostbite, the one day out of the year I'm surprised there ain't snow on every persons door step."_ _

__Jack huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around the Kangaroos furry neck (who knew his fur would be so damn amazing that he wished he could be wrapped in it with the Kangaroo purring next to him.... wait.... did the guy even purr like earth rabbits...?)_ _

__Jack shoot his head slightly to get rid of the thought as he felt Kangaroo swing him away from North right into Phils arms._ _

__Phil nuzzled his forehead speaking, what sounded like fond, yetish. Wishing him happy birthday too Jack supposed._ _

__He was passed around the room to every yeti, tooth fairy swarm and elf hoard, and finally back to Sandy who kept him on one of his clouds grinning down at a very disgruntled looking North._ _

__"I think the hoon needs to blow out his candles before we end up eating wax instead of cake!"_ _

__Bunny chuckled out as he reached up to snag Jack off the cloud, setting him down in front of his cake._ _

__(Hes behind me hes behind me he's.... warm...hmmmm yummy.....)_ _

__Jack had to shake his head even harder to derail that train of thought before it arrived to mouth station and headed to embarrassment central._ _

__He took a deep breath, then just before he blew out the candle, Wind came in through the window blowing out the candle herself._ _

__Jack shouted at laughed out "hey! That was mine!" As Wind simply ruffled his hair and sped off back outside, chuckled all the way._ _

__Bunny let out a bark of laughter as he proceeded to wrap an arm around Jack's neck, giving him a noogie. "Well at least the mad sheila will get a wish!"_ _

__Jack clung to the Kangaroos arm partly to get him to stop with the noogie and making his burns hurt even more, other part to hold his artist closer in bliss that he was getting affections._ _

__But all too soon Sandy lifted him out of his artists hold and back to the cloud, now surrounded by presents instead of fur._ _

__Jack grinned, looking at each package before tearing into each present in turn saving the best for last._ _

__From Tooth he got a tea set that looked older then the ottoman empire._ _

__Sandy gave him a way fluffy pillow, that he immediately laid on, cuddling up with it. If he was a cat (or an overly sexy artist) he would be purring up a storm._ _

__North gave him a small ice dagger that glowed faintly in the moonlight shining through the window._ _

__The Easter Kangaroo gave him a painting. The painting was of Jack.... sleeping.... it was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen._ _

__He might... have teared up... just a little._ _

__The rest of the party went without a hitch. Jack avoided any contact that would send his body into convulsions of pain._ _

__Then, once things calmed down just a little, the party got interrupted by pain._ _

__North finally got to Jack._ _

__He scooped him up in a big bear hug with a loud triumphant laugh. Which turned into a panicked "Jack!!" As Jack began screaming then passed out from all the shooting pain as the once healing nerves got crushed along with his rib cage._ _

__When Jack woke up again for the second time that day being dabbed with a damp cloths he felt less burned._ _

__Which was weird. Burns last much longer on him then other spirits._ _

__Jack opened his eyes staring up into worried filled green eyes. His artist was lathering his chest with an odd smelling medicine. But boy did it feel amazing. (And not just because of the fur gently caressing his bare torso... wait.)_ _

__Jack looked down to his chest, seeing that the odd shirt Jamie leant him was not there. His artist was rubbing down his bare shirt... his _bare ___chest._ _

___Jacks face turned pale red from his hair roots to the bottom of his neck. He opened his mouth then closed it again._ _ _

___His artist smiled at him, still rubbing medicine over his chest._ _ _

___"Ya scared us there ya bloody idgit. Why didn't ya say you were hurtin?"_ _ _

___Jack shook his head, "I didn't want to ruin this day... it's the first birthday I have had in 306 years.... I wanted to enjoy it."_ _ _

___Jack laid his head back down, closing his eyes tiredly._ _ _

___"Go ta sleep ya hoon of an artist, we got a lot ta talk about latea"_ _ _

___On the verge of truly going to sleep, Jack saw a flash of light and what looked like a spider or insect of some kind._ _ _

___There was darkness._ _ _

___Out of the darkness there was a sense of triumph. Of finally ending a bothersome life._ _ _

___He heard his own voice out of that darkness, sounding so accepting of such terrible words._ _ _

____If I couldn't have his love, then he could not have his hate nor could he be his friend and now couldn't even be his comrade in arms? Well fine. He will be his Guardian Angel then. _____ _

____Jack shot up in bed, sweating and shaking in his bed at the workshop. His artist, the Kangaroo was laying with his head on the bed, sitting in a chair next to Jack._ _ _ _

____Jack rubbed his face, trying to control his shaking._ _ _ _

____The easter kangaroo stirred for a moment groped around until his paw came into contact with Jacks hand, gripped it then settled back down, still holding Jack's hand in his paw._ _ _ _

____Jack smiled happily looking down at their hands, before laying back down._ _ _ _

____Before drifting back off to sleep two thoughts came into his head:_ _ _ _

____What the heck was that?_ _ _ _

____And why did it feel as if those were his last moments on earth?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School may interfere again with posting chapters so if I do not get 5 up in time I really am sorry.


	5. Brother Tricksters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws update before getting reburied under forensic major homework*

5

Jack looked around the room at his fellow Guardians, all having various degrees of facial expressions.

 

Ranging from horrified to anger slowly all becoming protective. North stepped forward to gently lay a hand on Jacks shoulder, "ve vill protect you, am sorry ve vere not there to keep safe."

 

Jack began shaking his head but was interrupted in his denials by Kangaroo, "mate we don't let family members get hurt. You're like a little brother or even son to us, no ones allowed to hurt ya. Well except me but thats what older siblings do."

 

Jack flinched inwardly at the dumb Kangaroos words. (Ouch, now I know what it feels like to be pushed that far into the friend zone...)

 

Jack forced a smile on the outside even if he wanted to cry in sadness. "I don't think it'll happen again, so I'm sure I'll be fine. Look, thank you for the party, gifts, healing and everything else but I really should go. I promised Jamie a snow day and hey the northern part of America needs some snow so..."

 

As Jack rambled he swung himself out of bed, grabbing his staff along the way. He slowly inched to the door still talking.

 

"So if you guys need me I will be at Jamies watching..."

 

Jack looked around, spotted Jamies shirt and snatched it up.

 

"What ever show this is! So... if you'll excuse me..."

 

Before Jack could leave through the door the kangaroo reached over and snagged him by his hand, pulling him back towards the group.

 

Jack flinched at the contact not because it hurt (ok, yes it hurt bite me) but because his artist --- kangaroo was touching him.

 

(Can't call him my artist, he isn't, hes just plain kangaroo)

 

(Little brother, really?!)

 

Jack tries to twist from Kangaroos grasp but he just tightened his paw.

 

"We're worried bout ya, ya gummbie. Now get back in bed before you get cha self hurt again."

 

Jack tried twisting one more time before getting a wicked, glorious idea. He smiled up at Kangaroo with the sweetest smile he could, stood on tiptoes and kissed his artist --- kangaroo on his cute--- pink nose.

 

Kangaroo reeled back slightly, his grip loosening enough so Jack could rip his hand out of the others restraining hold, racing to the window where the wind threw it open. She pushed back the others as Jack leapt into her embrace both racing off away from the bed of boredom and the room of crushing love lost.

 

He said it once he will say it again, stupid Kangaroo.

 

Jack refused to change his status of comrade in arms/ growing friends. He will keep that one over little brother thank you so very much.

 

Instead of going to Jamies Jack headed out to the Atlantic Ocean to the sight of the worst trick in the history of tricks.

 

As he arrived on the scene, Jack found a near by glacier tapping it to the tune of London Bridges falling down.

 

Coyote always did have a twisted sense of humor.

 

As Jack waited he turned the events from the previous day and that night over in his head.

 

Who, what and why was he attacked?

 

How did the Guardians know about his birthday when he did not even know?

 

What the heck was that dream about? Was he really dying?

 

And the most important of all... little brother. Really?! Of all the things the dumb kangaroo thought of him as was a little brother. Why oh why was fate such heartless.... well. Not nice words for not nice women.

 

Stupid fate.

 

Or as a Disney character would say: feet. (Well ok, she says fate but with a really thick accent, its rather funny)

 

 

Jack was jerked out of his thoughts when the water in front of the iceberg began churning in a whirlpool giving a glimpse of the ship at the bottom of the ocean.

 

Two flashes came out from the whorl pool, landing on either side of Jack. A colorful fox on the right and a large wolf on the other. The wolf looked up at Jack smiling warmly.

 

"Hello our little winter brother, how are you?" The wolf sniffed at his hand and began to growl. "And whom has the nerves to attack one of our own trickster brothers?"

 

The fox twisted his body until it stretched around Jack, sniffing all across his being, his form changing from fox to coyote as he twisted himself even more around Jack's figure. "My dear brother is right, you smell like the last time your dear North tried to cook Christmas dinner"

 

Jack chuckled following Coyote with his eyes, "to be fair to North you did mess with the temperature gage. And the turkey, and time itself."

 

 

Coyote cackled throwing his head back the laying it atop Jacks head "I did do that didn't I? Ah such fun! Now.. what is this I smell on you my dear dear brother?" Coyote buried his nose deep into Jacks hair snuffling all around it. "Is this hope... and paint... and wishful thinking I smell?"

 

Jack shook himself, throwing coyote off as he cackled landing next to his wolf brother, returning back to a normal fox form. Jack glared at him, growling out "back to why I am here dear brothers, I was wanting to know who the heck attacked me."

 

Both tricksters became serious, nodding as they went back over to the whorl pool jumping in.

 

Jack gave a full body shake then swan dived into the pool, zooming past the walls of water with flashing fish and a pod of Humpback whales.

 

His descent was slowed as the deck of a ship loomed from the darkness. Jack flipped until his legs were pointed to the deck, bending his knees to brace for the empact.

 

He hit the deck throwing his arms in the air and landing like ol' what's his face in the olympics. "10 points from all the judges, the crowds go wild." Jack murmured, smirking as he headed towards the first broken pillar.

 

Jack shivered slightly as he looked around the old wreckage of the ship. This was a testament to all tricksters not to go too far on a prank. An old being whose name was wiped from all memories due to his transgressions.

 

The old trickster made the night of the tragedy silent. No sounds permeated the air, not the splash of water, not the wind.

 

Not the screams that should have ripped through the night of the freezing, drowning people.

 

It only became true silence when everyone in the water finally went to sleep.

 

No one had a warning of the looming iceberg.

 

Jack looked off to the side where a sign coyote himself hung stating "Welcome all to the Titanic. Let all remember what happened here. Let it never happen again."

 

Jack shook his head, heading down the stairs still amazed at the magic that allowed visitors to breath and walk normally as long as they are touching a piece of the wreckage. He headed into the ballroom where the two heads of the trickster guild were waiting beside a bowl filled with a odd glowing jello substance.

 

He stood beside the wolf, putting both hands on the side of the bowls.

 

Coyote crouched on his hind legs bowing his head towards the wolf, "Reynardine would you like to start us off my dear brother?"

 

Reynardine bowed his head back towards his brother, then looked at the bowl.

 

The fur on his back rippled changing white, his eyes glowing a bright fiery orange as he stepped forward. The wolf Reynardine touched his nose to the bowl. A flash of fire erupted from where the bowl was touched, zig zagging across the jello breaking it apart turning it into liquid. Shadow figures slowly formed in the liquid.

 

Coyote stepped up to the bowl himself, his body morphing into a form of blue, black and brown. Most of the body being black with celtic markings of blue lining his face heading to the top f his back leading across his brown wood like tail. His legs changing from fur to the same brown wood of the tail.

 

He placed his paws on the edge of the bowl, murmuring softly as the marks moved from his back through his paws to the bowl itself giving the shadows form.

 

It showed Jack falling in the ice as his sister reached for him.

 

Jack only getting yelled at for the Easter 68' blizzard.

 

Jack being chosen as a Guardian.

 

Jack defeating Pitch.

 

Jack being bandaged up by Cupcake after the attack.

 

The images faded into a red twisting serpent, then exploded in a burst of blue, shooting the jello into the air forming the same words Jack heard in his dream

 

 

_If I couldn't have his love,_ **then** _I could not have his hate nor could I be his friend and_ **now** _I couldn't even be his comrade in arms? Well fine. **Fine**. I will be his Guardian Angel then._

 

Reynardine, Coyote, and Jack stared at the bowl for a moment then at each other. After a beat Reynardine shot off down one of the stairs while Coyote calmly went to Jacks side, sitting next to him, fur brushing against his winter brother.

 

"Jack... those images all had something in common pertaining to whom attacked you. It seems to me that with each time, you lived when you truly should have died. That serpent at the end shows you can continue beating your own death, however... if I am right, and I assure you my brother Reynardine is looking up those signs right now to make sure our assumptions are in fact correct, you may be dealing with something not even death herself can change."

 

Jack bit his lip looking back over towards the bowl, remembering the words spoken with such grim acceptance. Guardian Angels were just legends, it was the spirit themselves that looked after the humans, not angels... angels were the very few spirits who guarded everybody, spirits and humans until the very end, even sacrificing themselves to save those spirits. Jack wasn't one of those guys, he was not an all mighty hero. But then why did it keep coming up? Why did that one small thought seem so huge?

 

Jack was broken from his musings as Reynardine came back up with a book on his back looking grim. He went over to the other two and slid the book from his back into Jacks hands. On the cover was a glass eye with a mixture of strings, ribbons, hanging tree branches and what appeared to be hair all scattered amongst each other with scissors at the bottom of the page. Jack paled looking up at his trickster brothers in horror.

 

"The Fates?! Why would they attack me, I haven't messed with anyones fate! I stay away from any type of magic that alters anything like that!" Jack was panicking slightly now, one cannot avoid the fates if they want you, fate is something not even the Man in the Moon can fight against. It was what kept the balance all across the universe, no matter who or what you were one cannot escape fate unscathed.

 

The two beings shook their heads. Reynardine stepped to Jacks side to offer his own comfort as he said sadly "no Jack, you have messed with Fate. Each of those images was you avoiding a Fate that should have hurt or killed you. But for some reason you got out of each one without having your life cut. That is unheard of, even among the old gods. Those stories were an exaggeration, even the two of us have our own life force that can be cut. And we were here just a little while after your Aster came crashing down to earth with Sanderson and Pitch Black. We cannot avoid the Fates but somehow you have kept away from your own fate at each turn. But... it sounds like that may not last."

 

Coyote spoke up before Jack could start in on passing out from his hyperventilation "but! Yes there is a but. The serpent at the end means you may be able to continue avoiding it if you do not put yourself in harms way with the Fates near by. You can live your spirit life out with your dear Pooka as long as you keep from harm."

 

"I’m a Guardian! If the situation comes up I have to help! I can't just say sorry guys I can't fight don't want Fate to catch up with me, they would hate me for sure and I just got into good graces with them! My artist just said he thinks of me as a little brother! At the very least I mean something to him! I don't want to lose what little I have gained!"

 

Reynardine rubbed his furry cheek against Jacks arm to calm him down while Coyote grinned up at Jack, "maybe a little more than a little brother my brother. But that is for later, just be careful when you go about your duties, no matter which duty you serve."

 

Jack nodded and stood to go, about to pass the Fates book back when both ancient beings shooks their heads.

 

"Keep it. Perhaps you will find some type of loop hole or.... a way to make it easier for your passing."

 

Jack nodded sliding the text into his hoodie pocket, grabbing his staff and heading out the door. With a possible imminent hurting/ demise on the horizon Jack threw low confidence to the wind and headed off to pester and spend time with his favorite Kangaroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome :)
> 
> Oh and internet cookie if you know where I snagged those characters from.
> 
> One more thing. I am trying out a new thing for Jacks thoughts. If you guys can tell me whether I should keep it or not that would help me out a ton.


	6. Tricks or treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you are re-reading this (for some reason or another :p) I changed the chapters to fix the spelling errors and a few grammer mistakes I finally caught. And then I changed a part at the end of this chapter. Just warning.

6  
The Warren was as warm and welcoming as always.

Its resident and master was a little less so.

When Jack arrived at an entrance into the Warren a hole opened up beneath him shooting him through it and spitting him out in front of a very disgruntled Kangaroo.

Jack was confused as he stood up, brushing himself off as to why Kangaroo was so upset when he remembered what happened the last time they saw each other.

His eyes went wide with realization, as he tried backing right back out but before he could the Easter being grabbed hold of his hoodie and yanked him off his feet to drag him off toward what looked to be a huge ancient oak tree reaching all the way to the top of the warren walls

Kangaroo tapped the bark of the tree twice, opening an arched doorway and tossing Jack inside.

Jack whipped his staff around, getting ready for a fight when he noticed off to his right was a small kitchen. He looked to his left towards…. (holy dooly I think I found his inspiration) a huge library of books surrounded the walls covering everything from floor to ceiling. Each book contained different styles of art, all the way back to the cavemen with the pictures from the stone walls. There was even one shelf devoted to flowers and their different colors, species and meanings. He looked behind him, still aiming his staff at the hole he was thrown through spotting a staircase heading down. (Must be his bedroom or nest… or whatever it is overgrown oblivious Kangaroos sleep in.) All around the room he was in, probably a living room... or a studio... or... something, there was paint jars of all different sizes, colors and hues. Small art boxes held many types of brushes from all the eras since painting became a craft instead of a necessity. Canvases were scattered around, covering the recliner, couch, table, and the few chairs that could be seen, if barely. The canvases were even covering some of the windows carved into the wood itself. (Man this guy needs to learn to clean... would be a fun surprise if I can sneak in. Silly Kangaroo, I can sneak in anywhere.)

Said Kangaroo came in, looming over Jack with a very stern look crossing his furry face. Strong arms crossed in front of his chest. (No Jack, bad, this is not sexy this is you getting in trouble.... again... aw cheese balls...) 

"Hey 'roo! Sooo how are you today? Not still mad about me running away right? I really am fine, I promise!"

As Jack yammered on he began inching towards one of the few uncovered windows leading outside to freedom. But before he could fly like an eagle into the future, the Kangaroo lunged, grabbing Jack by the hood, pulling him back towards himself.

"Oh no mate, you aint goin anywhere. And you kid need to learn how to distract people better. You use the same thing. Now kid. I will ask questions and you answer it. Savvy?"

Before Jack could say either yes or no, Kangaroo plowed on.

"What attacked you? Why are you trying to hide your injuries? What the bloody hell was that get away before? And what is this smell on you? Its an old smell..."

Kangaroo leaned forward, sniffing at Jack then his eyes scrunched up in more confusion. 

"Do you own a cat frostbite?" 

Jack grinned, relaxing at the last question. This one he can answer.

"Heh yeah that one I guess I should have let you guys know. Coyote and Rey are still working out why, but as soon as a new trickster is created they get a certain trait. It makes it easier for us to play tricks. Wanna see cotton tail?" 

Jack smirked, getting excited for the surprise. He never really did this because of how strange it was but it was the funniest thing if done right. Teaming up with Kayako when she was sane was always fun, just to give the kids a small scare to stay away from dangerous factories, or people.

Kangaroo nodded, tilting his head (cutely), with a curious expression on his face. His eyes watching Jack critically, most likely watching for any sign of mischief or treachery. Oh this will be fun.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his limbs slowly change. Mussels shifting, shrinking, the molecules shifting to a new space transforming from their original function spread across the top of his body. He could feel his ears change and move to the top of his head, his nose elongating enhancing smell. Everything hurt, even his larger eyes. He knew from past experiences he was already fluffed up in defence to the pain. His new ears picked up a rapid breathing, almost panicked while his nose picked up the slightest hint of sweat. His body shook with shocks and pains causing him to stagger and collapse against the dirt floor. 

But no sooner did he collapse then he was scooped up in furry arms, feeling a gentle licking along his body. 

Jack purred tiredly into the furry chest, burrowing his nose into the chocolaty, floral smelling pelt. "Man... that always hurts, I hate doing this unless I am going to stay this way for a little while, so you're stuck with a kitten for a little while. Oh well I wanted to show you what I can do, and this will make you more impressed." 

Jack lifted his head up and smiled into the bright green eyes, seeing his reflection looking back in all its black cat glory.

Kangaroo looked at Jack stunned at the transformation. Frostbite was a shapeshifter, who knew?

Jack shook his whole body to get rid of the last of the aches, "now then! I got something to show you cottontail. Todays just going to be a day that you get all the surprises."

He jumped down from furry arms, strutting over to where he saw the cans of paints and little boxes of brushes. He lept up to be on top of the boxes reaching down to take a brush in his mouth.

He grinned around it with a challenging twinkle. "Tell me anything to paint and I bet you I can do it. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?"

The easter being raised his eyebrows and grinned, "I'll take ya up on that bet."


	7. Cards, panic, stories

7

Jacks smirk became downright evil as he finished the painting of the most stereotypical challenge for an artist.

Well to him at least.

Van Goph's Starry Night.

So ok, its not a perfect replica, I mean come on!

Give a guy a break!

Do you know how hard it is to copy a mad genius when you have to work with paws?

Near impossible!

But he did a pretty darn good job if he does say so himself.

The kangaroo seemed to agree with him if the look of stunned admiration was anything to go by.

Jack carefully cleaned off the paint brush before placing it into its appropriate position among the rest of its companions.

He looked down at himself sighing at the mess he made of his fur, thankful for plant based paint.

Jack casually licked his paw pads clean before turning toward the spring being.

"So Cottontail, did I win the bet?"

Kangaroo blinked out of his stupor and began scowling so deeply it seemed like he was trying to set the painting ablaze with his annoyance.

"Ya made a few errors with having an unsteady hand but considerin.... yeah ya gumby, ya won the bet"

Jack gave himself a small paw pump, "the all mighty painter admits a small defeat!"

Mr. Bun (that name fits point for video game reference!) narrowed his eyes, waving a paw "don't get used to any other victories, you still can't keep up with me and ma own paintin's. Didn't expect you to be able to paint somethin like that, knew you could sketch and color in the lines, but actually knowin how to do other artists works? Im suprised."

Jack stuck out his tongue out (hopefully) cutely. "I still won so you have to do something!"

Mr. Bun (snicker) rolled his eyes, "fine fine what are ya wantin?"

Jack tilted his head to the side trying to think of something but getting distracted by the paint tugging on his fur.

He began cleaning his paw more thoroughly than just the pads, going from his paws to his arms, then starting of his face as he thought.

He noticed Bunny watching him and gave a smirk only cats could do, "what? Do you want to give me a bath instead?"

The pooka rolled his eyes before snatching up a shocked Jack causing him to squeek as the stupid oblivious kangaroo began to _groom_ the kitten Jack Frost.

_Not because he was in pain._

_... not because it was out of love... (stupid fantasies need to keep out of Jack Brain Station at least around the object of affection)_

Jack froze for a good five seconds before he began struggling and squirming, trying to get out of his artists grip.

"Will ya stop it? Ya missed way too many spots, besides I did this all the time for ma siblings, I know wha 'm doin."

Jack drooped in the idiotically oblivious kangaroos grasp and just simply let himself fall into a brief moment of despair as he was abruptly reminded his place.

_( why me? Why am I the sibling? Gosh darn it you stupid anthropomorphic alien! You just had to be all cute and sweet, being the perfect being and ending up in my stupid snowflakes. Then the stupid snowflakes themselves! Why could I not have just made them all be exactly alike? Why did I have to make a hobby out of making snowflakes different? I could have taken up glass shaping or... or knitting! But noooo it had to be painting and unique snowflake making! Ugh! .... why isn't there anymore grooming? )_

__Jack came back to reality from the Hamlet like stage in his head (mind palace, forget palace mine is that insane creepy Wonderland) to look up at Cottontail from his lap who was looking down at him in amusement._ _

__Mr. Bun smirked down saying, "told ya I was good at groomin, now you're as shiny as those teeth Tooth fawns so much ova."_ _

__His overgrown alien sniffed at him and nodded, satisfied._ _

__"Now ya don' smell like old cat, just snow, little kittens and..."_ _

__Bunny sniffed between Jack's ears, even as they lay back against his head while he tried to squirm away yet again._ _

__Kangaroo chuckled shaking his head, "and now chocolate thanks to yours truly."_ _

__Jack finally weaseled his way out of the older beings grip, giving himself a good shake once he returned to being on all four paws. "Great so now I smell like some weird snack from an old crazy cat lady's house."_ _

__Bunny snorted chuffing Jack on the chin before his face turned thoughtful as he regarded Jack._ _

__"Why did ya smell like old cat before ya shifted? Ah've neva smelled that on ya before."_ _

__Jack sat down, his tail curling around the right side of his body like a little sibling curling around their older brother for warmth and to give comfort, tilting his head the same way as Bunny, "well when tricksters hand out, for some weird magical reason that I never remember, I always fell asleep during those lectures, the smell from our inner transformation comes out and makes us smell like that creature for a day."_ _

__Bunny looked thoughtful, nodding in understanding, "sounds like an excess of mass conversion---"_ _

__Jack gave an exasperated sigh and went into combat mode one: aka pouncing position, before leaping onto Bunny's head, trying to get him into a wrestling match._ _

__Unfortunately, little kittens are not good fighters when the victim is bigger than human sized. Bunny simply reached up and plucked the struggling Jack from his head setting him back down with a look._ _

__"Alright alright, no talking intelligently to the kitten--"_ _

__Who promptly hissed in retaliation._ _

__"-- ok no insulting age either. Now what is it you want from that bet?"_ _

__Jack grinned evilly (very easy for a kitten they always look like little devils) and reached over to his cloths, bringing out a deck of cards from his hoodie pocket._ _

__"Since you insulted me, we shall play this. I made this myself to save for a rainy day. Or a day all the guardians get drunk, which ever came first. This looks like a good time."_ _

__Bunny eyed the cards suspiciously, "and what exactly are those cards?"_ _

__If anything the smile got worse, "these cards are a simple question game, some are simple some are embarrassing, all would be a riot if done while drunk. But... well.... we still fight a bit... and we don't really know each other so.... question card game solves all the problems! Watch! Its easy, I'll go first!"_ _

__Jack reached to the top card and read aloud "what's the worst food you have ever eaten?"_ _

__He thought for a moment then scrunched up his little nose._ _

__"Ok the worst food I have ever eaten was grandmothers apple turnover. When she was younger she made the best turnovers in all the colonies closest to us. Now back then the closest thing to them were called apple slumps, different yet similar. Anyways, it was when she was getting in her really old age when things started to slip her mind. She accidently picked rotten apples and baked them for me and my little sister, Katherine, I took the first bite and was sick for a week. Since then I can't really stand red apples."_ _

__Bunny gave him a deadpan, resigned look._ _

__Jack looked up at him with wide innocent eyes._ _

__Kangaroo sighed, shook his head in resignation and began to ponder as well._ _

__His eyes lit up as a light bulb went off._ _

__"Ok you will this is really strange. During my days at boot camp we had to eat with other species as an act of diplomacy, there was this aquatic species that looked like a cross of a spider and a turtle, they were eating these seaweed looking ramen concoction that sits in a tall handleless mug. It looked real good when first seein it. However, the taste was horrid! Like some dead, rotten creature! After forcing it down I asked what it was, turns out it was a parasitic worm they eat as a delicacy. I promptly ran to the loo and lost all the meals I ate that entire day."_ _

__Jack, for his part, looked like he was about to throw up himself._ _

__"Yeah... ok you won that round..." He stuck out his tongue in disgust and shook himself as if to get rid of the icky feeling of alien food._ _

__"So is this a competitive card game then?" Kangaroo tilted one ear, looking sceptical._ _

__"Of course! What's the fun in it not being a full competitive game?" Jack grinned widely, "its kinda like cards against humanity but a get to know you game instead."_ _

__Mr. Bun rolled his eyes, drawing the next card._ _

__"What do ya do fer fun?"_ _

__He rolled his eyes, "I paint."_ _

__Jack watched him expectantly, waiting._ _

__When the other being didn't say anything Jack rolled his eyes, "come on 'roo you have to tell why you do it for fun, or how you started it. A story makes it easier to win the round."_ _

__"Alright, alright. I had 10 brothers and sisters-- don't give me tha look! Pookas have good sized litters!"_ _

__Jack morphed his face to a mask of innocence under the artists glare._ _

__Cottontail glared a moment longer for good measure before continuing his story._ _

__"Hmph, anyways, I had one older brother Sage, who always challenged me to.... well everything really. From Pooka capo to races and he beat me in everything. So I came to the decision that I needed something he never showed any promise in: Art._ _

__I was terrible at it meself for a while but... I was determined. Took me years but I finally made an excellent painting of the field our old home was set in. By that time though... I was in bootcamp, the land ravaged by the earlier battles of the Fearling wars. That painting wasn't just a competition any longer... it was a mark of Hope for the old times to come back. So I kept paintin, to keep all of our Hopes alive during the battles to come."_ _

__Jack looked speechless, his mouth hanging open in shocked silence._ _

__It took a few moments before the snow spirits mouth snapped shut, ears twitching before he began speaking._ _

__"Well.... thats... a lot more touching than my story. I was going to surprise you and tell you that making snowflakes is what I do for fun... and that you inspired me to make them all different works of art... but man. Painting in times of war to keep soldiers hopes alive? Yeah you won this round too."_ _

__Bunny's eyes had widened at the confession before he raised his paws in a warding gesture shaking his head._ _

__"Whoa! Hold up! I'm the reason for the snowflakes? What do ya mean?"_ _

__Jack ducked his head, his whiskers slicked back in embarrassment, "I.... I saw your eggs and noticed none of them were exactly alike... I thought it was amazing... I admired them so in extension, you..."_ _

__His artists (might as well call him that, considering the discussion) ears were pressed to his head in his own show of embarrassment, "well... erm... thank you..."_ _

__Bunny looked away for a moment before the metaphorical light bulb went off and he turned back to give Jack a confused look._ _

__"Wait, if ya admired me then why did '68 happen?"_ _

__Jack pressed himself to the ground, his ears plastered to his head, whiskers back to being slicked back frantically quivering. A small circle of frost surrounded the small snow kitten, the fur on his back standing on end with frost sparkling along his back._ _

__Jack was frozen with embarrassment, mind blank on how to answer his crush that he realized he had a crush on his crush the day he almost ruined any chances he had with his crush... oh jeeze that sounded confusing... even in his own head!_ _

__What to say... what to say?! Think!_ _

__Suddenly he was aware of a larger paw caressing across his body from head to the end of his tail._ _

__Jack purred softly, calming down enough to realize the area they were sitting in was becoming covered in snow, and not just any snow, but with snowflakes filled with angry looking Easter Bunny's._ _

__One drifted across the kangaroo's eyes, causing him to squint at the little flake until he saw what the pattern inside was. Once he did his entire being drooped with despair, the weight of what he did really hitting him._ _

__Jack drooped slightly as well, lurching forward to catch hold of his artists paw, talking fast, "no! I did not mean for the snowflake art, I am so sorry! But when I get upset or have some sort of huge emotion, my powers respond and... well... sometimes it makes blizzards. That year, something happened and my powers responded... thats all. I am so sorry for messing up Easter... and I am sorry about the snowflakes... those respond to inner thoughts most of the time if I am not paying attention. Please don't be sad..."_ _

__Bunny smiled down sadly at Jack, petting him again before gesturing towards the deck. "Ahrigh' enough with the touchy feely, lets get on with this silly game."_ _

__

__\-------------------------------5 silly hours and 68 ridiculous cards later-------------------------------------------_ _

__

__"Ok your turn, what's the card say?"_ _

__Kangaroo lifted the next card and groaned, "name yer guilty pleasure song."_ _

__Jack winced just as bad as the Easter being, "well... we already used all our skips.... I promise not to laugh if you don't laugh at mine."_ _

__Kangaroo narrowed his eyes, watching Jack for any sign of tricks but Jack looked just as innocent as a white puff ball of fur could get. He sighed and looked off to the side._ _

__"Mumble mumble...."_ _

__Jack stretched out, his little ears swiveling towards the older being, "what was that? Come to Australia, you might accidently get killed?"_ _

__The pooka rounded on him glaring defiantly, "Christmas on 1915 ya great gumby!!"_ _

__The winter spirit looked at his --- the... he thought the... easter being in shock._ _

__"You're kidding!!! Which version?"_ _

__Kangaroo tilted his head curiously watching him, "Celtic Thunder version, I like the way they put their all into each of their songs, but in that one they have so much hope for such a depressing time. I remember that night, me an North sat there watching... feeling sadness and so much despair until the singing started... and in that one moment, one brief moment both of our centers aligned in such a way that every human felt it... maybe thats what made it last all night... or maybe its because humans are stubborn but whatever was the cause it happened. The way those men sing lets everyone feel what the both of us felt that night."_ _

__Jack stared at the other being in shock, he had never spoken that much in one sitting... that nicely to him ever... that truthfully... he may be in a small bit of trouble if Bun--- Cottontail notices anything... one subject change coming up!_ _

__"Yeah... umm its a good song but I can see why its a guilty pleasure... does North know?"_ _

__If looks could kill, man he would be dead a lot sooner than the Fates planned!_ _

__"No he doesn' an' he will neva find out ya got it larkin?"_ _

__Jack raised his paws in the air giving off his best kitten smirk (which is a lot harder to do then you think, hes human for goodness sake!) "I won't I won't!! Tricksters promise!!"_ _

__Kangaroo shook his head then gestured toward Jack, "alright your turn, what's yer guilty pleasure of a song?"_ _

__Jack looked away burrowing his face slightly in his paws, he could feel his tail fluffing slightly and the hair along his spine standing on edge._ _

__"You are not allowed to laugh at all alright? And no telling anyone!! Not even the other tricksters know ok? I'll be a laughing stock if they find out.... they arn't the type of beings for the subject..."_ _

__Jack peeked up from his paws to the object of his affections to see sympathy, of all things._ _

__"Its that bad of a song? What is it? Some song from that silly show Happy... Gleeful... something like that... or no is it a kids song?"_ _

__Jack laughed nervously, "no none of those, its umm... its..."_ _

__He sighed, bracing himself for the ridicule even after the promise at the beginning, "its Forever and Always by Parachute alright?"_ _

__He glared up at the shocked Easter spirit, who looked like he didn't believe what he just heard._ _

__"A love song? You're kidding me? A love song??"_ _

__Then he got a thoughtful look on his stupid lovely furry face, "ya know thats actually not as surprising... being invisible fer so long... wanting someone to love isn't so hard to believe... but why that one?"_ _

__Jack looked down, blushing under his fur, getting fluffier and sparklier as his embarrassment rose yet again._ _

__"I liked how... even after death they were still promising to love each other... that there would always be a bond... no matter where the other went... even if it was somewhere that the girl couldn't follow... I like the thought of forever and always loving someone, and that other person loving right back..."_ _

__The pooka looked down at the frightened looking kitten thoughtfully and ended up saying the worst thing possible, "yer in love with someone arn't cha?"_ _

__Jack looked up at the being terrified, oh this is not good!_ _

__He opened his mouth to deny or confess when he caught a flash coming from the hill the burrow was housed. From the emergency crystal on top on the little home the Northern lights burst forth covering the top of warren._ _

__Jack looked back at the kangaroo whose ears were shot up at attention._ _

__The two looked at each other and as one the pooka scooped Jack up just as Jack snatched up his mini staff into his mouth and together they raced for the pole._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Sorry for lateness loves!
> 
>  
> 
> Any type of comments are welome. Especially any suggestions, the story is coming close to the close, but it is also fighting me, if you guys can help me out a little I will be forever grateful!!
> 
> Thanks!


	8. The Fates have moved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am so sorry it took so long for this one but school kicked my butt then work stepped in as well. Now with my roommates sick and me locking myself in my room I had time to finish the chapter! Yay! 
> 
> Now I know I say this a lot but I really would like feed back.
> 
> I do not have anyone where I live, that I know, that are part of this fandom and so none of my friends will proof read my works. If there is anything I can improve on please let me know and I will fix it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. And we are almost done! .......

The earth of the tunnels flew by as Bunny carried Jack in his arms, racing toward the pole with the speed of, well, an over-grown alien bunny.

As soon as they popped out of the snow, right outside the workshop, Jack stopped the wind from howling around the both of them even as Bunny continued running up to the massive doors.

Once they were inside both shook off what snow was lingering in their coats, Bunny looking down to Jack to make sure he was good before proceeding towards the globe room where they knew everyone would already be.

Even as they approached Tooths worried voice could be heard babbling a mile a minute.

Something about how is it possible to have that big of a spider?

Huh?

North noticed them standing (or Bunny standing) in the doorway and waved him in, “Excellent, you are here, now ve vait for Jack. Vhere is ze boy? He must have seen lights, zhis is important!”

Jack smirked from his position in the kangaroos arms and wiggled his way out more in order to be seen and heard, “present! Now what’s with the light show? And what was that about spiders? Cause if those are involved I’m throwing the crazy Aussie at them!”

Bunny scowled down at the snow-cat but still did not put him down, (not that Jack was complaining, secret cuddles in the form of not falling down and all) and held him a little higher for everyone to see.

(Must. Not. Sing. Lion King.)

Jack buried his face in the hand for a moment in order to get his snickering under control before he started with the singing.

Tooth was, of course, the first to react and break the stunned silence with an all out squeal of joy and fangirling.

“Oh my goodness! You are a cat! How? Your so cute! have your teeth changed are they still just a white?”

Bunny pulled Jack back toward his chest to keep Tooth off and out of mouth, “not the time Toothie, what is goin’ on and why the lights North?”

North physically shook himself out of his shock and nodded several times.

“Yes yes right to point. There is forest in… New Zealand that iz becoming covered in spider web. One that is already a half mile vide. None of the spiders of zhe continent can make such big web alone. And zhere has been no evidence of spiders in area. So. Odd spider web that has been covering trees. Today lightning has begun striking the web causing the trees to burn down and more web to be revealed. If zhis keeps up not only forest but residents living around forest will be burned or buried by web. Ve must act quickly and find who iz causing web.”

Bunny looked gobsmacked at the report but quickly jumped into action, throwing out ideas with the rest of the guardians trying to figure out who or what is making the web.

Jack looked away, curling up in the kangaroos grip as best he could, closing his eyes and concentrating.

He could feel Coyotes mind, sending a question of if he knew what was going on.

The response was almost immediate and made Jack groan and roll his eyes.

Bunny looked down to Jack raising an eyebrow in question.

Jack sighed, “I am pretty sure I know who caused the web.”

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Jack expectently.

“You are not going to like this… but I think… I think its the Fates.”

Bunny snorted and shook his head, North smiling slightly, indulgently, “Zhere is no vay it iz Fates my boy, zhey do not deal with things like zhis unless a life is involved.”

Jack was nodding by the end of it,”yeah there is a life involved. Mine. They are after me. They attacked me before and now they are trying to draw me out for the last time. I avoided them far too many times and they don’t like that. So. It’s the fates.”

Protests and shouts started flying every which way, going on for a while before a baby tooth came through the window, singed and barely able to fly due to the burns on her back and wings, flying right to her mother twittering as fast as she could.

Toothiana’s eyes widened, then closed in resignation.

When she opened them again she was no longer Tooth but Queen Toothiana, the last sister of flight and the warrior that was kept hidden under smiles and fairy tail appearances.

Queen Toothiana took a breath, standing up straighter with her hands clasped in front of her, giving her the air of her royalty.

“What we already know is that there is lightning everywhere in the region, burning down a large circumference of trees. The area is getting far too hot for the fall season, and on top of all of that there is what looks like a huge spider web right in the middle of the circle.”

She flitted over to the globe, placing a hand on the top until the image of what she described emerged into view.

The only thing that she did not say was that the web was glowing a soft blue color. Parts of the web had chunks along the line in several different places.

The Guardians moved forward, Jack squirming in the rabbits grip to get a better look at the scene.

Sandy began jumping excitedly, flashing images far too fast for Jack to keep up with, so he let the other Guardians interpret while he continued to watch the globe.

Even while he watched a lightning struck the middle of the web, but instead of burning the web, the lightning current rode along on the strings to the sides of the web still touching the woods, causing those trees to burn and more web to be revealed.

“Sandy you do not really think it iz the fates? Zhey have been dormant from big activity for years!” North turned toward Jack with wide eyes not full of wonder but horror at the fact that what Jack said was true, and confirmed.

“The Fates are tha ones after ya?! Why didn’ ya tell us!”

Jack looked up at the kangaroos upset face and made a face of his own.

“Hold on, this looking up business is giving me neck strain” Jack hopped down from the Easter beings arms, hurrying over to a side room.

A few moments later Jack came back out in his human form, tugging on his hoodie, shaking off the last of the shape shifting effects.

“Alright, I did not know the Fates were after me until after I went to talk to Coyote and Reynardine. They did this spell to get a glimpse of what was after me and why. According to the spell I have dodged fate enough times that the sisters are livid and want me dead.”

Jack twirled his now regular sized staff while walking over to Kangaroo watching his face warp to horror.

“It’ll be alright, I’ll be careful out there, but if those sisters are causing the fire, it’s going to take all of us to control it.”

Before he was done speaking all the Guardians were shaking their heads, their faces determined.

North strode forward, grasping Jacks shoulder, watching him with a fierce protective gaze.

“You vill stay here. No butts about it. Ve vill not have you harmed, knowing the intent is death.”

The rest of the group nodded as North spoke each muttering their agreements.

Jack shook his head stubbornly, shaking North off but running into the kangaroos chest.

The Easter being wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest, picking him up, even as Jack struggled, cursing in any language he could just to be dropped into what appeared to be a-- a broom closet?!

Jack whipped around just as the door closed. There was a click just as the stupid Kangaroo said through the door, “this is for your own good Frostbite, we are not losing you, even to some melodramatic, drama queen, pigheaded powerful beings. Especially to those type of sheilas”

The footsteps receded from the door just as Jack threw himself against the door shouting, “you don’t understand! They won’t stop until they get me! They will kill you!! Please!! I don’t want to lose you either! Damn it!”

Jack stopped pounding at the door only after his knuckles were near to bleeding. He whirled around beginning his frantic search for an opening.

They can’t go!

They won’t come back!

He couldn’t let his family, his love, face that sort of rath.

“I have to get out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are almost done with THIS one... I may have a few chapters mostly written of another story so I will not be killed by those who like reading these ^_^ Monday guys!!!!! Brace for impact!!!!! Oh and read the tags :D


	9. Jacks choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone. The last chapter of THIS story. The first chapter story I have ever finished. What an exciting feeling.
> 
> Now.
> 
> Time for you to hate me! :D
> 
> Update: I added something to the end of the chapter that ties into the next part. I thought it was already in there, but rereading it proved other wise. my bad everyone!

“Let me out dammit! They can’t go! That’s those witch’s plan!”

Jack shoved at the door more forcefully than needed with his staff, but the only result was frost covered wood.

He gave the door one final shove before slumping against the frame in defeat.

_There has to be a way to get to them!_

Jack servaid the room, looking for another method. His gaze fell upon a shelf of snow globes which made his heart leap for joy.

He lurched towards the shelf, grabbing the first globe he laid his hands on.

“New Zealand!” Jack exclaimed, smashing the globe into the ground.

But instead of making a magic portal to the destination, it gave an image.

A very detailed image of New Zealand but an image nonetheless.

Jack reached forward to go through but the picture only rippled. This was not an portal, this was some kind of… of…!

Magic Mirror!

Jack pinched his nose in exasperation then, having nothing else better to do or try, looked at the “mirror” and flatly said “show me the Guardians.”

The image rippled, then settled to show his family flying in the sleigh over a hilly countryside. The view was from above so he had no idea how far from the sight they were.

He couldn’t even hear sound, just see his family talking, brandishing weapons and looking as fiercely protective as they are said to be.

Jack turned away, seeing that the globe gave a new source to see by but still do nothing to get to them.

He began examining the broom closet for anything else to help him.

The closet really was just a small room for cleaning supplies and a few odds and ends like an ice shovel, a bucket of dirty rags, the usual cleaning implements and one old random sock, all positioned alongside the rack holding the mirror globes.

Nothing that could help him escape, unless the sock was a stinky portkey but he didn’t think North would copy that.

The lights began to flashing behind him, as he whirled around he knew that battle had begun.

 

The battle was already in progress by the time Jack focused on it.

From the aerial view he had, Jack was able to make out the legends at work.

North looked every inch of his Cossack Bandit King self. He was battling what looked to be some odd silver stick with strings going to the web itself. The stick whipped through North’s coat, shredding the fabric as if cutting butter. Every time it came around North would fend it off just enough that all the damage it did was tearing at his coat, then the stick would just twirl right back around to try again. It never cut North himself but only because of his lightning fast reflexes.

Tooth was not faring any better. Flying scissors, of all things, continuously tried to slice through her wings but she would slice her own scimitars to fend off the offending weapon. The two circling around each other as if in an intricate dance.

Sandy and Bunny faced… something that bounced any attack they did right back on it. Even if they tried out flanking it, the object would spin fast enough to reflect the attack right back.

All of the Guardians looked worse for ware.

Either they had too many wounds, each wound bleeding until fur and feather turned reddish brown, or looking far too exhausted to be able to last much longer.

Jack growled in annoyance, feeling his uselessness for the whole situation.

He pounded his fists against the image, wishing he could get to his family.

Wishing he could help.

Wishing he could save them.

The image twitched to a new view of the field, revealing three women hoving over the field but just under the glowing web.

An older women, looking like an old witch hag, cloths all tattered and skin almost _melting_ off.

The second a beautiful younger women maybe 30’s with long shimmering black hair, her dress not much better than the oldest, just with a little more shine to it.

The last was a small girl looking between 10 to 13 dressed in rags.

_"At least the child’s covers everything ",_  Jack thought, grimacing.

The child turned her eyes skyward…. looking right at him.

She twitched her hand and the object Bunny and Sandy fought with flew to her hands. An Iron Mirror, pointed to the sky, reflecting Jacks own astonished face.

The other women twitched their own hands and the scissors and, huh a needle, flew back to them.

All three looked up at him just as a flash of light blinded Jack, a jerk in his lower stomach pulling him forward.

As the light disappeared and Jack could see again, he realized he was floating just above the web, with the battlefield underneath.

The sisters forced the Guardians to be back to back using the needle, scissors and mirror to force them into a retreat, surrounding them in a triangle formation so that if one Guardian stepped out they would be sliced by at least one of the sisters weapons.

Jack did not care where the sisters three appeared to be, all he cared about was that his family were in danger.

Coyotes voice floated to the forefront of his mind just as the fates weapons returned to their hands.

_“The serpent at the end means you may be able to continue avoiding it if you do not put yourself in harms way with the Fates near by. You can live your spirit life out with your dear Pooka as long as you keep from harm.”_

__

Jack shook his head, muttering as he watched the women raise the weapons, “I can’t leave them… I have to keep them safe. It does not matter what a stupid serpent says, I have to protect my family!”

Scissors to cut the life, a needle to weave lives together, and a mirror to observe the lives of which they decide over. Raising above the women's heads to attack once again.

Jack watched in horror as the needle swung until it was aimed at his kangaroo, his artist, his end.

Well.

Decision made.

If Jack couldn't have his love, _then_ he could not have his hate nor could he be his friend and  now couldn't even be his comrade in arms?

Well fine.

Fine.

He will be his Guardian Angel instead.

Always the twisted optimist even in the end.

“Huh so that’s where that line came from….” Jack thought, as he threw himself in front of the silly rabbit, just as the needle raced toward Bunny’s head.

Jack held his staff up in defense just to have the needle rip through the wood, right into his heart.

He heard a curse behind him, a soft scream to the right, shouting to the left… then…. one voice.

"No Jack!!! Stay with me kid!! You'll be ok..."

Jack smiled up at Kangaroo through a haze. The edges of his vision fading into a blackness he knew there was no pulling himself out from.

"Its ok 'Roo, this is better. You're all safe. You're safe. That's all that's needed. Besides now it won’t hurt."

Bunny's fur began to look oddly damp around his face why is--- oh. Oh!

He’s crying.

He’s crying for me. Because... of guilt? That has to be it.

But oh to have him miss him, Jack Frost, for a deeper reason other than a fighting comrade, that would be wonderful.

"How is it better frostbite?! Your... your... and I couldn't save you! Why you?! Please you can't... don't leave us."

Jack closed his eyes briefly. He could feel the hope rise as Kangaroo pleaded but then he said us.

Don't leave us.

Not don’t leave him, but us.

Jack opened his eyes again watching the Easter being sadly.

"That's why. 'Roo you never noticed. From before 68' all the way to right now there has been one feeling for you in me."

Jack’s vision faded further as he found it harder to keep his eyes on the distressed pooka. He began thinking that a nap would be nice.

But.

It wouldn't be a nap would it? It would just be a step to a new adventure. Where there was no oblivious Kangaroo to tug at his heart and soul. Where, maybe, he could continue to watch his artist as he flitted from one adventure to the next, alone.

Alone but free of hurt.

Jack felt his shoulder being shaken as the pooka roused him from the edges of that darkness almost shouting, "what Jackie? What did I miss?"

Jack looked into the green eyes so filled with life and Hope and art. Eyes he loved.

Jack looked up at his artist, smiled one last time whispering "that I loved you E. Aster Bunnymund, Forever and Always."

 **  
**Then Jack closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, thank you for all the support you gave me, just commenting and, heh, chatting with me helped me a ton. And! thanks to all the comments I did in fact decide to go ahead and do the series. If you stay, you are in for a very long haul. But I believe it will be worth it! :D see you all next Monday!!!


End file.
